


Jo on Ice

by F1_rabbit



Series: Femslash February 2018 [16]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Sharing a Bed, ice hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Jo's studying abroad for a year, and she didn't realise that she'd have to join a sports team... Luckily for her, Marcia's more than happy to teach her how to play ice hockey.





	Jo on Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [balderismo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/balderismo/gifts).



“And all our students have to take part in at least one extra-curricular club, as well as one sporting activity.”

Jo tilted her head, a look of confusion on her face as the exchange co-ordinator wittered on about how team sports helped build social skills. Her voice was that fake cheeriness that made Jo’s jaw tense.

“I used to play football when I was younger.”

The co-ordinator ran her fingers down the list, and her long shiny red nails glinted in the light.

“Sorry, the football team and the reserve team are both full.”

“Netball?”

The co-ordinator clicked her tongue as she looked through the list again, and Jo could feel her impatience growing.

“Badminton?”

“We do have a club, and you’re more than welcome to join, but… it’s not a team sport.”

Jo stifled the urge to groan, she’d landed here barely four hours ago, and she already wanted to go home.

Forcing on her most polite smile, she sat up in her seat, and looked the co-ordinator in the eye.

“What teams still have spaces?”

“Water polo, or ice hockey.”

Resisting the urge to laugh out loud, Jo thought of the last time she went swimming, her eyes and lungs burning with the chlorine, and her hair had ended up looking like she’d stuck her fingers in a socket.

Water polo was out, but it had been years since she’d gone ice skating, and she’d never even seen an ice hockey match.

“Ice hockey sounds fun.”

“Have you played before?” She scribbled something down on a form, and Jo wondered if she was making a bad impression, but she was just tired from all the travelling.

“Never. But how hard can it be to learn?”

Jo knew she would regret saying that, but right now, she had to put on a brave face and bluff her way through.

*

She had enrolled in her classes, and a collection of extra-curricular clubs to make her a ‘rounded person’, whatever that meant. And now she was finally on her way to the place that she would call home for the next year.

A shared flat near the university, which meant that she wouldn’t have to worry about driving on the wrong side of the road while she was here. Not that public transport didn’t seem good here compared to Britain.

Huffing her way up the stairs, her suitcase bumping up each step, she felt dizzy by the time she was standing outside the flat, and she fumbled with the keys as the door opened.

“Hi. You must be Josephina.”

“Jo. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Marcia.” Her smile was angelic, and her blonde hair was so pale it made her fair skin looked almost tanned by comparison. “Do you want a hand with your bags?”

“That would be awesome, thank you.”

Marcia smiled as she lifted Jo’s suitcase without flinching, and Jo couldn’t help but notice the way that her arm bulged with muscle, her vest top giving Jo a lovely view of her pale skin and toned body.

Jo hoisted her rucksack off her shoulder, her spine thankful for the rest, and she followed Marcia to her room.

It was small, barely big enough for a bed, a wardrobe, and a desk. Thankfully the airline baggage rules had stopped her from bringing too much with her, although she was going to have to find space for ice hockey gear somewhere in here.

Jo frowned, she’d thought it would be the same as uni at home, but it was already a culture shock, and she hadn’t even started classes yet.

Marcia rushed in for a hug, somehow able to sense her unhappiness, and Jo delighted in the feeling of her warm body pressed up against her.

“Once you’re settled we should all go out for dinner. We can chill and get to know each other before classes start next week.”

“That sounds good.”

“Hi.”

Jo turned to see a lanky girl, her hands tucked into her pockets, with thick glasses and her hair tied back into a scruffy plait.

Marcia smiled, and the girl relaxed. “Jo this is Dani. Dani, Jo.”

“Hi, nice to meet you.”

“Hey.” Dani nodded in acknowledgement, her hands still in her pockets as she looked at Marcia.

“Be ready to head out for dinner in half an hour?” Marcia asked, glancing at Jo and Dani, who both nodded in agreement. “We’ll leave you to unpack.”

Marcia headed out, taking Dani with her on the way, and Jo flopped down on to her bed with a smile on her face.

This was going to be a good year.

*

Dinner was an all-you-can-eat Chinese restaurant, and Jo realised that her day had been so hectic that she’d not eaten since she left Britain at the crack of dawn that morning.

Marcia’s plate was piled high with spring rolls, and Jo and Dani both reached out to steal some the second that she sat down, all of them giggling as Marcia tried to pout but she couldn’t stop smiling.

“So, what are you studying?” Marcia asked between bites, her stomach seemingly a bottomless pit.

“Business management.”

“What about you?” Jo twirled her noodles around, toying with them as she waited for Marcia to answer.

“Sport science.” Marcia flexed her arm and for the second time in as many hours, Jo found herself admiring Marcia’s body.

“Computer science.” Dani snorted in laughter, if people had to guess what she studied, most of them would probably say computing, or librarian.

“Don’t let Little Miss Quiet fool you, she’s wild once she’s on the ice.” Marcia nudged Dani with her elbow, making her spill some of her cola, and that only made Marcia smile more.

“You’re an ice skater?”

“Sort of, I’m on the ice hockey team with Marcia.” Dani pushed her glasses up on her nose, a blush on her cheeks as she looked over at Marcia.

“Really?” Jo found herself thankful that the university had made her sign up for a team sport now.

“I know I’m skinny but I’m fast.” Dani shrugged, and Marcia smiled encouragingly at her.

“You are.” Marcia put her fist out and Dani smiled as she gave it a little bump.

“I’m going to be on the ice hockey team too.”

“That’s great, we could do with some experienced players.”

“I’ve never played before.” Jo felt like someone had hit the mute button, the sound of her heart pounding in her ears drowning out everything else. “I think I went ice skating once as a child.”

Jo stared at her plate, scared to look up in case Marcia and Dani were disappointed in her. They were all starting to get on well and she had to go and ruin it. Typical.

“That’s fine, we can teach you.” Marcia grinned, and Jo felt her heart rate slow, the panic fading as she saw how excited Marcia looked.

“I can’t wait to learn.”

***

Jo was cold, and the equipment brought back memories of the the time she dressed up as a robot for Halloween.

The gloves made her clumsier than she usually was, and she’d already dropped the stick three times. But she hadn’t even made it to the ice yet.

Jo wondered if maybe she should have learned to skate first, although she wasn’t sure that would have been any use since the equipment required her to move in unnatural ways.

If she was going to do this, she might as well jump in the deep end and go from there. She’d learned to swim that way, and although she’d nearly drowned, when she regained consciousness, she felt proud of the fact that she’d swam half a length unaided.

Dani was skating around as though she was wearing spandex rather than full ice hockey gear, spinning and twirling on the ice, like a hockey stick wielding ballerina.

Marcia was holding her up, and Dani skated over to meet them at the edge of the rink, taking Jo’s hand and helping her out on to the ice.

“Just take it slow, no-one’s a master on the ice the first time out.” Marcia smiled, and Jo felt reassured.

She could do this.

Dani led her around the rink, skating backwards as though it was no big deal, and Jo wondered how long it took her to master all this. Although she was Russian, and they did seem to have an affinity for ice hockey.

“You’re doing really well.”

Jo felt Marcia’s hands resting on her hips, and she was glad that the sting of the cool air had made her nose and cheeks pink already.

It didn’t take long for Jo to get into the rhythm of it, focusing on keeping herself steady, and Dani smiled as Jo gained confidence.

“Now you try on your own.” Dani let go of Jo’s hands, gracefully twirling out of the way so she was beside Jo. Marcia was still bringing up the rear, and Jo blushed at the feeling of Marcia’s warm hands supporting her.

Jo wobbled a couple of times, but she was staying on her feet, skating around the rink in circles as though she was born to do this.

She got faster with each lap, Marcia and Dani giving her more space so that she could use her arms to build up speed, and Jo smiled as she started sliding into the corners, spraying snowflakes of ice.

Marcia gave her a cheer as she skated past her, and Jo tried to wave at her, but it was too much for a beginner like her.

She felt her skates fly out from under her, and she reached out for the nearest thing to steady herself, which just happened to be Marcia.

Jo landed on top of Marcia, and even with all the padding she could feel the curve of Marcia’s generous breasts and the warmth of her skin.

Dani’s laugh echoed around the rink, tears streaming down her cheeks as she covered her mouth, but it did little to stifle her laughter.

Blushing furiously, Jo tried to stumble to her feet, but each time she tried to stand up she only ended up falling again.

“I’m so sorry.” Jo buried her head against Marcia’s shoulder, the citrus scent of her shampoo bright and zesty just like her.

“It’s cool, you were doing really good.”

“Right up until I fell.”

“The more you practice the easier it will get.” Marcia’s smile was still genuine and kind, and Jo wondered if she was a literal angel.

Dani stopped laughing for long enough to help Jo to her feet, the occasional giggle bubbling over and making Jo wish that she’d stayed at home in Britain.

But Marcia’s smile shoved that thought out of her mind.

“Next time will be easier.” Marcia gave her a kiss on the cheek as she helped her back to the changing room, and Jo spent the rest of the day feeling like she could do anything.

***

“Good practice today.” Marcia patted Jo on the back, making her stumble as she walked back to the changing rooms.

“Thank you.” She was getting used to walking in her skates, a strange motion that would probably never feel natural, but at least she hadn’t landed on her bum yet.

Training with the rest of the team was fun, but Marcia was still finding time for extra practice sessions, with Dani helping out when she could.

Today it was just the two of them, and Jo secretly liked it that way. Not that she didn’t like Dani, far from it, but her crush on Marcia was starting to take over, and Jo had no idea what to do about it.

Jo shuffled inelegantly out of her gear, Marcia looking so graceful by comparison, and Jo found her eyes drawn to her curves, wrapped so beautifully in all that creamy soft skin.

Marcia threw her stuff into a gym bag, and Jo averted her eyes so that Marcia wouldn’t notice her staring.

“I’ll see you back at the flat after class.” Marcia’s smile shone out, and if she had seen Jo eyeing her up she clearly wasn’t bothered by it.

“I’ll see you then,” Jo mumbled, rushing to get changed so she could spend a few more minutes with Marcia, walking her to class.

But Marcia was out the door before Jo could even pull her bra on, leaving her wondering how on earth she was going to get over her crush.

***

Classes were going well, and Jo was spending every spare minute on the ice, training as hard as she could.

But she wasn’t sure that she was cut out for ice hockey. They’d played a couple of friendly games, and she felt useless in comparison to the rest of the team.

Most of the time she was just hanging back and hoping that the puck didn’t come her way, which wasn’t really the point of her being here.

Afterwards everyone was celebrating their win, but Jo felt like a fraud, like she was taking credit for someone else’s work.

She sipped at her beer as the rest of the team laughed and cheered, and she slipped out of the noisy bar, heading towards the bathroom so that she could wallow in peace.

Jo stared at her reflection in the mirror, the beer making her dizzy, and she realised that she hadn’t eaten since before the match.

“You okay?” Marcia’s voice made her jump, and Jo spun round to see her standing by the door, tugging her dress down as she stepped closer.

“I’m not sure I’m cut out to play ice hockey.”

“But you’re doing so well.” Marcia pouted, and Jo felt tears welling up, the lump in her throat growing as she felt the alcohol surging through her veins.

“I’m not doing anything, I’m mostly just staying out of the way while the rest of you do the hard work.” Jo’s lip trembled, and she sniffed to hold back the tears.

“That’s what defence is there for, you’re there to keep the other team away from the puck.”

“Oh.”

Marcia snorted in laughter, swaying in her heels, and Jo rushed to slip her arm around her waist, delighting in the warmth of her skin. She seemed to radiate heat, no matter how cold it was outside.

“And I’d miss you if you weren’t on the team.” Marcia looked up at her through fluttering eyelashes, her ice blue eyes sparkling and Jo felt like this was her chance.

“I’d miss you too.” Jo held her breath, leaning in as she let her eyes fall shut.

And then Marcia rushed into a stall, kneeling over the toilet before throwing up the beers and cocktails.

Jo held her hair out of the way, stroking her back as she retched and gasped for air.

“I think I should get you to bed.”

Marcia’s laugh warmed her soul, and Jo ended up sitting on the dirty bathroom floor with her, both of them giggling like idiots.

***

The next morning Jo dragged herself out of bed, cursing the pounding in her head as the sound of Marcia snoring drifted through the flat.

Jo made herself a cup of tea, and she’d just got comfy on the sofa when Dani came home from the library, making Jo feel unproductive even though it was a Saturday.

“What’s up?” Dani slumped down on the chair across from Jo, resting her lanky legs on the coffee table, and Jo let out a sigh.

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing, you’ve been moping for days.” Dani offered Jo a bit of her chocolate bar, and Jo accepted it with a nod of her head. “Are you homesick?”

“No, I like being here.”

“So… what is it?” Dani shuffled closer, hanging off the edge of her seat.

“Marcia.”

“I thought you two were friends?” Dani pouted, her lips perfect for it, and Jo shook her head.

“We are, but I was hoping that…” Jo trailed off, unsure of what she actually wanted, all she knew was that she was drawn to Marcia, desperate to spend more time with her. “I have such a crush on her but I don’t even know if she likes girls.”

“She likes girls.” Dani smiled, and Jo crossed one worry off her list.

“How do you know?” Jo sat up, staring at Dani as she ate the last of her chocolate bar. “You two?”

“No, but we were in halls together last year and we got to know each other really well.” Dani shrugged. “And being the only two bi girls bonded us.”

Jo nodded, she knew that feeling well, being the odd one out was tiring. Everything was always so much easier if she had someone in her corner.

“Are you a lesbian?”

“Bi.” Jo fidgeted in her seat, she’d never told anyone apart from her family, and her stomach twisted into knots.

Dani put her fist out, and Jo gave her a bump, both of them smiling like they’d just won a game.

“Go team unicorn.” Dani giggled, and Jo felt so lucky to have a friend like her.

“Thanks, for listening.”

“I promise your secret is safe with me.” Dani mimed zipping her lips shut. “And if you ever want to talk, you know I’ll be here for you.”

“Wanna watch a trashy movie and eat junk food?”

“Can I pick the movie?” Dani grinned, and Jo knew that she was probably going to end up watching a low-budget sci-fi movie.

Jo stuck her tongue out as Dani scrolled through the movies. “Deal.”

***

Things were easier after that, Dani giving her little knowing glances every time her and Marcia were close, and Jo was starting to worry that Marcia would figure it all out.

Although Marcia seemed oblivious to all but the most obvious of chat up lines, so Jo was probably safe.

But now wasn’t the time for that.

This was the match that would get them through to the finals, and all they had to do was draw.

Everyone was buzzing with excitement, and Jo could feel the energy in the air.

“Remember, this is meant to be fun.” Marcia gave her a hug before skating out on to the ice, Jo following eagerly as she stumbled, tripping over her own feet.

Dani caught her before she hit the floor, thankfully they were the last two to go out on the ice. Jo wasn’t sure she could handle the embarrassment of falling in front of the crowd, not before she was even on the ice.

“You should just tell her,” Dani whispered, grinning as she pulled on her helmet, and before Jo could say anything Dani was skating out on to the ice, gracefully waving at the fans as she warmed up.

Jo skated out as the crowd cheered, and she felt like she was on top of the world.

She was still on a high when the game was in full swing, and she was no longer doubting every move, she was letting her instincts take control, sensing where the puck was going, where the opposition would be.

It was all starting to feel natural, like she was meant to do this.

And then she saw the puck flying her way. Before she could even think she had intercepted it and sent it flying in the direction of the goal.

By the time her mind had processed what had happened, the siren was blaring to say that she’d scored a goal, the crowd going wild as the team all rushed in to congratulate her.

The rest of the match was easy after that, the other team having to play catch up, and the pressure was clearly too much for them.

They kept fumbling easy shots, and then resorted to trying to start a fight on the ice, which Dani ended with one strategically placed strike of her elbow.

When the final buzzer sounded, Jo squealed in delight, rushing over to celebrate with the team as their opponents slinked off the ice.

They were going to the finals, and it was all because of her.

*

The cocktails were consumed by the pitcher, the sweet fruity taste masking the alarming amount of alcohol in them. Although that was what they got when they let Dani make the drinks. Anyone who drank chilled vodka neat, from the bottle, clearly had no sense of what was reasonable.

It was a squeeze fitting the team into their little flat, but since Marcia was captain of the team it made sense that they held the party at their place.

A trashy pop song blared out of the tv speakers, and Jo moved out of the way so that people could dance. Lurking at the edge of the room, it didn’t take Marcia long to come and find her, a smile on her face that made Jo feel like she was the only person in the room.

“I’m so proud of you.” Marcia’s hugs were always the best, but this one felt extra-special, the rush of scoring her first goal combined with the warm and fuzzy feelings from being wrapped up in Marcia’s arms.

Jo was going to be smiling for the rest of the week.

***

Exams were over, and now Jo could kick back and relax, enjoy their trip to the finals.

Marcia was asleep on her shoulder, and Dani kept looking up from her book just to smile at her.

Jo knew what she was thinking, it was all that she’d heard from Dani lately, an endless plea for Jo to tell Marcia how she felt. But every time she tried, she ended up freezing at the last moment, unable to get her mouth to work.

Most of the team were sleeping or studying, some of the unfortunate souls still had exams to go, and Jo was glad that she wasn’t an art student at a time like this.

Marcia twitched in her sleep, and Jo reached out to hold her hand, the warmth so familiar.

Jo didn’t dare look up to see the smirk on Dani’s face, but she knew it was there.

*

The halls they were staying in were not dissimilar to their ones, although they had to share rooms, but they weren’t going to have much time to sleep, given that they would either be training or exploring the city.

“I’m going to share with Steph.” Dani winked at Jo as she bounded off down the corridor as though she didn’t have all her ice hockey gear slung over her shoulder.

“Looks like you’re stuck with me,” Marcia said, smiling at Jo as they watched the others all file into their rooms.

“Just promise me you won’t snore.” Jo laughed, and Marcia grinned, giving her a playful nudge.

“I’ll grab the gear.” Marcia went to get their bags, and Jo froze when she opened the door to their room.

Their room that had just one double bed.

Marcia brushed past Jo to get into the room, dumping their stuff before looking at the bed.

“There’s only one bed.”

“I saw that.” Jo wished that she had Marcia’s easy confidence, and she could have made a joke to break the tension, but it just wasn’t in her nature.

“I’ll go see if there’s any other rooms left.” Marcia wandered out of the room, leaving Jo staring at the double bed.

Jo sat down, flicking through her phone in a bid to distract her from her thoughts, but it was no use.

Marcia bounded back into the room with a smile on her face. “There’s no other rooms, but I can sleep on the floor, I don’t mind.”

“Don’t be silly, there’s more than enough room for both of us in this bed.” Jo tried to sound neutral, but she could hear the longing in her voice.

Luckily, Marcia seemed oblivious to it all, smiling away as she set about unpacking before dinner.

*

That night, Jo kept squirming, unable to get comfy, and she thought about going down the hall and begging Dani to swap with her, but she couldn’t bear to leave Marcia’s side.

Marcia rolled over in her sleep, draping her arm over Jo and brushing over her breasts. Jo let out a little gasp, barely audible over the roar of the wind outside, and yet it was all it took to wake Marcia up.

“I’m sorry.” Marcia snapped her hand back, and Jo felt disappointed, if only she’d stayed quiet she could have spent the night cuddled up in Marcia’s arms.

Jo sat up, shivering as the cool night air nipped at her skin. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s okay, I was only dozing.”

“That’s strange for you.” Jo smiled, the streetlight outside casting a faint orange glow over them, but Marcia didn’t smile back.

“I…” Marcia’s lips were on hers before she could even blink, her body frozen as she took a second to work out if this was a dream or not, but it all felt so real.

Jo ran her fingers through Marcia’s soft hair, delighting in the gasp that fell from her lips, and Jo took her chance to deepen the kiss, her tongue flicking at Marcia’s lips, waiting to be granted entry.

Marcia’s hands were sliding under her nightie, the warmth of her touch like fire against her skin, and Jo gasped in pleasure, quivering as Marcia gently caressed her breasts. Even the lightest of touches sent sparks through her body, her wetness growing as she licked into Marcia’s mouth, kissing until they were both breathless.

Jo stared into Marcia’s eyes, both of them grinning like idiots as they snuggled up under the duvet, both desperate to have as much contact as possible.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while now.” Marcia grinned, and Jo cuddled in under Marcia’s arm, stealing her heat as Marcia kissed at her forehead.

“Me too.”

“Now all we have to do is win the match.” Marcia gave Jo a playful nudge as she smiled.

As if there was a doubt that they would be lifting the winner’s trophy on Sunday evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts for Femslash February, so if there's anything you'd like me to write for you just leave me a note in the comments, or send me a message on [tumblr](https://f1rabbit.tumblr.com)!
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
